Convicted
by GoldAlpha
Summary: How will the Southern leader's daughter escape imprisonment and possible death by the Western pack when she is mistaken for a Northern spy? Lots of explaining inside. Rated T for violence, graphic descriptions, and language. Chapter 3 is up, sorry for the wait.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm on Spring break! More writing time! Before I go into details about what this story will be about, I have some other messages. Golden Winter is having trouble. I will let you know about it when I put out the next chapter. Peace Treaty will be discontinued. If anyone wants to continue it, you are welcome to. So anyways this is another story I thought of. It will probably be short, around five to seven chapters. No major hints, I think the title and description can give you an idea. This is rated T for violence and language. I'm still getting used to writing stories instead of persuasive essays like I've done in school for the last six years so bare with me.**

Convicted

Chapter 1: For the Better

Kate's POV

"Why did you do it?" my father asked. I could have asked the same question. As my eyes met his there was no sorrow. His soul reflected as cold as the snow beneath my bleeding paws. "It's a simple question Kate, answer it!" He spat with increasing anger. I looked over to what I used to call my family and friends. Humphrey and Lilly seemed to be the only ones that still cared about my side. Even my mother, the one I had always trusted and looked up to, now looked down on me like an outsider. No one wept for me now. I was alone. An omega like Humphrey or Lilly had no say regarding my fate at this point. My father looked to the ones who had captured me. "How hard did you hit her head?" He asked them. I may have laughed at the question, if I felt alive anymore. He turned back to me and sighed. "Kate, you helped a prisoner of the Western Pack escape from the territory and claimed you had to, why?" He asked. I thought I explained why earlier. Maybe my father is having memory problems, or I'm crazy. I didn't know any of them anymore, not even myself. Another attack of pain went through my body from the earlier attack, forcing me down. I panted as I lay in agony. "What are you doing? It's not nap time! Get up and face your pack!" He yelled. I couldn't take it anymore and began to cry. "Um excuse me, Winston sir?" A voice came from the crowd. My father turned to the voice. I looked to where he was looking to see a red and black wolf. My vision was blurred but I could tell it was Anna, the pack's main healer. "Do I have to remind you who that is? That is your daughter. If anyone should be apologizing, it's you!" She said to him. The entire pack gasped at her comment. No one would dare question the pack leader. He looked a little thrown off by her statement but kept his head high. "We shall continue this tomorrow, or the day after. Anna..." My father said. Before he could tell her what to do, she was by my side whispering words of comfort. "Shhhh. Don't cry. He still loves you; anger just has his mind blurred. I'm going to take you back to my den and fix you up, okay? Relax while I pick you up." My body hurt but my heart hurt worse. Still loved me? Funny way of showing it, sending alphas to hunt me down. I almost fell asleep on Anna's back while she carried me. Her voice woke me up. "I know why you helped her escape. I would have done the same. Well, in my head. You were brave to do it for real." She said as I was placed gently on a bed of leaves. I was here once before as a pup when I thought I broke my leg. The smell of pine was still there, taking my memories back to puppyhood. I felt Anna pour a sap-like liquid into my open wounds just like her mother had to the scrapes on my thought-to-be-broken leg two years ago. She covered the tended cuts with leaves tied in place with vines. After I was bandaged, Anna grabbed a caribou pelt salvaged from a hunt and placed it over me. I felt warmth in my heart. For the first time in two days, I felt loved. She put a paw to my forehead. "Oh my! You have a fever." She said as she pulled the pelt a little over my head to cover my ears. I didn't notice I felt sick until then. Anna ran out of the den with a piece of wood that had an indentation in it. She came back with it full of water. A few drops of something from a plant were put in it before she brought it to me. "Here, drink this. I don't know what it will do for the fever but it will help with the headache." She said. I drank the liquid extremely fast, not realizing how thirsty I was. Anna laughed a little. "Want more water?" She asked. I nodded my head. After having more water she asked me if I wanted anything to eat. I wasn't hungry so she made sure I was warm and comfortable before wishing me goodnight.

My father stepped in, sending Anna into a rage. "Don't even try to explain! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even realize what you've done? Another day like that could kill her! I don't want to hear it. If you're not going to care for your daughter, than I will! Go ahead. Banish me, torture me, KILL ME! Some wolf has to love her, so I will. She's not going anywhere tomorrow. I won't allow her to leave that bed until she recovers. What kind of father..." She was cut off. "Anna! I came to tell you to make sure she knows the trial was moved three days from now. I know I've made some unforgivable decisions that I will never let go. Can I please talk to her?" My father asked. Anna looked at me. I didn't want to talk, especially not to him, so I shook my head no. "She needs rest. Come back noon tomorrow." She said in a cold voice. As I laid my head down, I couldn't help but ask myself, "Where did I go wrong?"

Two days earlier

I was disappointed when my mother told me to come right back home after howling with Humphrey. I wanted to stay with him for the night (If you know what I mean) but of course the motherly prison had me again. On the bright side it was a beautiful day. Nothing was wrong other than the news of an outside wolf captured for strange behavior. She was accused of being a spy for the Northern Pack. Now I was walking beside my father. He had said if I were to be the pack leader, then I would have to experience things like this for myself. We were on our way to the prisoner's trial. "So Dad, what does she look like?" I asked curiously as we walked across a log bridge. "Well, I've hardly seen her myself. Hutch says she looks like she's been possessed be a demon." He said. I wondered what that would look like. "So do you have any proof that she's a spy for the North?" I asked. "No, but you can never be too careful." He responded. We approached the valley where the judgment would take place. I heard a female voice. "You are making a HUGE mistake! I have broken none of your laws!" The voice protested. I finally got a view over the cliff. The she-wolf was tied to a rock with vines around her legs, back, and neck. She had blood dripping from her chest and was only as old as I was before I left for alpha school. "I thought I said not to touch her!" My father yelled angrily. "We tried not to sir but she was resisting being brought here." An alpha claimed. "I did not resist, but you still hurt me and threatened to do terrible things to me!" She yelled before receiving deeper cuts on her chest. She screamed and whimpered as thick blood oozed out. "STOP IT! How are we supposed to question her if she's dead?" My father asked furiously. The she-wolf had her eyes closed while she lay panting. One of the pack healers ran up to the bleeding female with sap to tend the wounds. After she was under reasonable conditions the trial went on. My father turned to the pack. "Fellow pack members, we are gathered here because of a disturbance! The Northern Pack has become unruly and to our knowledge planning an attack! The she-wolf before us is accused of being a Northern spy!" My father went silent to let the pack react. Terrible snarls and howls of disapproval sounded around the valley. I sat to the right of my father while a wolf I didn't know sat to his left. He turned to the prisoner as the pack went silent. "What is your name intruder?" My father asked. "You can't know that." She said quietly. She looked like she already knew she was screwed. "What is your business here in the Western Pack?" He asked the wolf. "Can you ask me something I'm allowed to answer? Like how many berries I can juggle?" She asked sarcastically. My father growled. The wolf I didn't know seemed amused. "That's enough! Hutch, show her how WE play!" My father ordered. Hutch proceeded to tighten the vine rope. I cringed at her screams and pops of dislocating limbs. "O-OKAY! I'LL TALK, PLEASE STOP!" She begged. I looked to the left of me to see the mystery wolf change expressions to horrified and shed a tear. "Well that's strange; maybe he's just uneasy about seeing wolves in pain." I thought. My stomach did feel a little queasy as I watched Hutch loosen the vines enough to let her pull her injured limbs to her stomach. She breathed heavily and cried, not able to go anywhere. I heard my father say he'd give her five minutes to adjust to the pain. Time passed in silence mostly. The wolf to the left of my father seemed to have just disappeared. I was suspicious of him. My father seemed relatively board with the girl. Some of the wolves present seemed to actually feel sorry for her. She was the image of an alpha from a terrible war. To me she didn't look like she was possessed be a demon. Simply just misunderstood by everyone, mostly everyone.

The dreaded five minutes finally passed. She didn't seem to be doing much better. "Alright, let's get this over with." My father mumbled. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. A feeling came out within me, begging for the wolf to be innocent. "I know you can't stand so it would be stupid of me to ask. I'll ask you once again, who are you, why are you here, and where did you come from?" He asked softer than last time. I could tell he was trying to hit her soft spot. What happened afterwards was locked in my mind forever. She let out a furious growl. "I TOLD YOU I CAN'T ANSWER THAT! THERE ARE SOME THINGS IN THIS WORLD WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW WINSTON!" She yelled. Everyone gasped at her outburst. My father looked like he would pass out. "How does she know his name?" I thought. The wolf below us suddenly stood up, despite her dislocated limbs. She walked slowly forward. "Did it ever occur to you that I might not be able to tell you for your own good? And maybe I care about this pack as much as you?" She asked as she lowered herself again to the dirt. Alphas surrounded her in case she tried something funny. She only had one vine attached to her leg left. "Who are you?" My father asked in fear. "Let's just say you know my daddy, and he's not going to be happy with you now." She snarled. My father was lost in thought. His eyes went wide when he realized something. "I think we just captured the North leader's daughter." He whispered. I remembered the wolf that slipped away earlier. "Oh Shit!" I thought as I started following the scent.

I seemed to be going south but it didn't dawn on me until I was at the Southern border. "That's strange, why would a Southern wolf..." I thought out loud before being driven to the ground by a large animal. "I won't hurt you if this never happened." The wolf said into my ear. I was worried. "A-are you going to k-kill me?" I asked in fear. "What? No! I would never do that, especially to my friend's daughter." He chuckled. I looked up to look at the wolf to see a familiar face. He was the South's leader. "I guess I should explain." he said. I nodded. "So what's going on with your pack?" He asked. I was confused. "Well, we captured the South leader's daughter." I said pridefully. "Did you now? Your father did always have trouble with direction." He said coldly. "I don't understand." I said in continued confusion. "My brother and daughter were sent to your pack to kill known spies of the North. Unfortunately my daughter was mistaken for a Northern spy. I couldn't tell your father because I knew how fast something like that could get around. The spies might have found out and launched an attack on your pack. I hope you understand it was for the better of both our packs." He explained. I wasn't ready to buy it yet. "If she's your daughter why don't you go get her out of the hell she's living? Do you know what kind of pain she's been through?" I asked, aggravated. "The word of spies would get out and Winston would lose trust in me. Yes I am worried about my daughter and I'm trying my best to deal with both problems." He said sadly. We looked at each other for a while before his eyes widened for a second. It looked like he was about to say something but stopped. I tilted my head in questioning. "You have an idea, don't you?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, spit it out!" I encouraged. "Who is guarding her tonight?" He asked. "I am. My father says I need to... Wait, are you asking me to help her escape?!" I asked in disbelief. "Please Kate; you are the only one who can save her. If your dad tries to make a deal for her safe return to the North, it will be a disaster. Just help her to the river to clean her scent and get her to the Southern border. Then make it look like she knocked you out and escaped. Call her by her name and tell her that her father sent you. She will trust you." He explained. It seemed possible, though I wasn't sure. In the excitement of the moment, I agreed. "Good. Her name is Rose by the way." He said before turning to the south. "I owe you big for this." He said happily. I ran back to the valley to find no one there. Soon after I came to a stop in my family's den. Everyone looked up at me. My father looked angry. "Where did you go?" He firmly questioned. "M-my stomach didn't feel good. I went to lay down in the shade." I said, pretending to be embarrassed for my absence. "The heat probably just got to you. Are you feeling okay now?" He asked, no longer angry. "Yeah I'm fine." I insisted. "Still up for guarding her?" He asked. I smiled as I remembered my goal. "Of course!" I said cheerfully. My dad smiled too and motioned for me to follow him. "Dad, are her legs still, um, you know?" I asked curiously as we made our way to the captive's den. "Yes honey, we can't let her escape. Why do you ask?" He asked. "Well it's really hurting her and she won't be very awake tomorrow if she can't sleep." I said, trying to make my job easier. It would be helpful if she could walk on her own. "Kate, we're making a deal with the Northern Pack tomorrow. They can have their girl back if they agree to peace. I have a feeling that they will accept, so we can fix her legs and let her rest tomorrow." My father explained. The sun was setting a beautiful orange, such foreshadow of the night to come.

Rose's POV

I was thrown violently into a cave after a trial that probably meant my death. This was the worst day of my life. If I ever get out of here alive I'm going straight to my bed and NEVER getting up. I really question my father's alliance with this pack, nothing but trouble if you ask me. What really surprised me is the fact that I had no one guarding me. Then again, it's not like I could just get up a walk home. My pack had always been strict when it came to alpha school entry. Anyone who wanted to go had to tag along on a mission like the one I did. I was literally going to go right after I was done clearing some Northern scum out of the water. Now I was just part of what I came to help get rid of. "Ow!' I yelled when I slammed my paw to the ground in frustration, forgetting my injuries. Sleeping seemed pointless tonight, especially since I would be sleeping forever by tomorrow. I remembered the faces of my family as I involuntarily fell asleep from all the pain I've had today. WHHOOOSHHHH (Dream transition. Deal with it.) I walked though the forest I had every day when I went to see my friend, Hope. There was a group gathered about half way to Hope's den. My curiosity took me over to the group. I heard crying as I got closer to them, making me rush. My Mom, Dad, Sister, and two brothers held each other tightly. "Did Grandma die?" I asked sadly. No one responded to me. "Don't worry guys; she's watching us from heaven now." My father told them. I got worried and ran up to embrace my family. My body passed right through all of theirs and I landed painfully on the ground. I freaked out and tried again and again, each time ending in a mouthful of dirt. There was a distant laughing. I looked around, expecting everyone to look at me and get a kick out of their cruel joke. They did start to look at me but disappeared when I saw their eyes. I looked around into everyone's eyes in horror. They were soon all gone, everyone I knew and loved. There was still one that lay in the grass with flowers around her. I walked cautiously up to the girl, still thinking this was a joke. She was bloody and had her eyes closed. With a deep breath, I flipped her over and opened her eyes. My heart stopped and my breathing quivered as I stared at my dead reflection. The mirror's eyes were darkly reflecting the blue of what the sky used to be. This wolf was me. "NOOOOOOOO (Exit dream.) OOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I sat up. Realizing it was a dream relieved me only for a second. All the day's events came crashing back into my aching head. I curled into a ball and cried into my tail, realizing the dreams future reality.

Kate's POV

I heard a whimpering from the cave. We came close enough where I could see tears flowing out of her eyes. Her legs were tied in unnatural fashions. "She shouldn't give you trouble Kate, though if you do need help, just howl." My father said. After patting my head, he walked back toward the pack dens. I turned back to the mistaken prisoner and guarded her until it got darker. "Why is your pack so cruel? I was told as a pup that the Western wolves are the most generous in all of Canada." Rose sobbed suddenly. I shook my head; now was the right time. I rubbed her back slowly and tried to get her to relax. "You're lucky I'm guarding you tonight." I said as I carefully untied her binds so I wouldn't hurt her. She was shivering and groaning. "W-why did y-ou unt-ie m-me?" she asked, frightened. "Shhh. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I soothed as I pulled her legs straight. Luckily they taught us how to fix these sorts of things in alpha school. She cried as a pulled them. "Okay, I lied. This may hurt a little." I said as a snapped her legs back into place. She screamed so I had to cover her muzzle with my paw. "Don't run away. Please trust me." I said as I gently started massaging her back and shoulders to relieve some pain. "Your legs have been dislocated so long that you won't be able to walk for maybe an hour." I said. "Th-thank you but, who are you?" Rose asked. I helped her to her shaking legs. "Let's just say your daddy sent me, Rose." I said with a smirk.

Rose's eyes lit up as she lunged forward and tightly squeezed me in a hug. "I knew he would get me out!" She cheered. "Shhh! If you're that loud neither of us will make it out alive. I'm committing treason for you!" I scolded. She whimpered as she fell back to her side. "Sorry, I was just so relieved. I've been captured for a day and a half. My most horrible dreams came true and I was beginning to think no one would save me. I began to think, my father didn't love me anymore." She said sadly as she curled up and cried into her tail. The poor girl wasn't even old enough to have a mate. I couldn't think of why my pack would treat a wolf so young so terribly. "No, I met your father early today. I assure that he loves you still. He just has a lot to worry about. Come on, we should get going." I told her as I turned around. Rose yelped as she tried to get up but fell again. I ran to her side. "You're too weak to walk. Here, get on my back." I said as I lowered myself. As Rose climbed onto my back, I couldn't help but feel I was being watched. The shadow's eyes telling me to turn back, but I didn't for the better of both packs.

**"When I am afraid, I will trust you." Psalm 56:3**

**The quote of course is referring to God, but I felt that it would be perfect for Rose's feelings. She trusts Kate to bring her home safely. I cried making this story and then cried again reviewing it. While reviewing I listened to **_**"Love Conquers All"**_** By MelodicPony. Yes, a fifteen year old guy cried while reviewing fan fiction and listening to My Little Pony music. That's how it went down. Let me know how I did and if you enjoyed the whole quote thing. If so I will find more quotes for ever chapter. I don't know a whole lot about wolves. I assume Kate is around three years old, maybe closer to two. I didn't do the math on this one so if someone has specifications for ages, please let me know. Please review good, bad, whatever's on your mind. The next chapter will be about Rose's escape. Always have someone you can trust. See you later.**

**-GoldAlpha**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to post this almost a week ago but I got busy packing for a trip with my band and after I got back I had to catch up on homework. So the first review I got was just like, "Update soon" and I'm like "yes sir!" so here it is. There is a slightly suggestive conversation in this chapter but nothing big. To answer Alexander's question, the trial was split so alphas had a front row seat while the omegas sit in the back (Guess I just pictured that without explaining) and because of Kate's "Oh shit!" moment, she didn't have time to see him after the trial and Kate's trial in the first chapter was like a time fast forward thing so that will make more sense when it actually happens. Humphrey is in this chapter but I'll let you read that.**

Chapter 2: Compass Rose

Kate's POV

I didn't have much time to plan the escape but at least I knew where the alphas would be patrolling the boarders and when. Rose was still on my back but I didn't know how much longer I could carry her; she was kind of heavy. "Rose? Can you try to walk by yourself? My back hurts." I asked her. We were headed to the stream to clear our scents so no one could find out what I did. Luckily it was on the way to the border. The shadowy eyes seemed to still be looking at us though I tried to ignore them the best I could. Rose got off my back but immediately collapsed to the ground with a whimper. "Sorry I made you do that. Get on my back but turned around so we can watch each other's backs." I told her. There was a rustling in the nearby bushes as Rose was about to get back on me. "Shhh! Stay here." I whispered. If anyone from my pack was behind the bushes I'd be screwed for sure. I lunged into the bushes and landed on a familiar figure. "Humphrey?" I asked is disbelief. "Uh, hey Kate. Funny seeing you here." He said with a smirk. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked with increased aggravation. "I could ask the same thing." He said as he backed up. "Humphrey, I'm not going to hurt you. I love you. Please let me explain why this isn't what it looks like." I begged. "Well if you're not with the North then why are you helping her?" He asked, pointing at a shaky Rose. "She's not a Northern wolf, just mistaken for one." I said. Humphrey cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I trust you Kate but please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." He said cautiously. At this point I knew I had to use a different tactic to make him not follow us. "Good, you've earned a surprise under the waterfall after breakfast." I said as sweetly as I could. Humphrey put on a goofy smile. Rose stuck out her tongue and made a face of disgust before giggling. I leaned in and kissed Humphrey on the muzzle, pushing my tongue into his mouth. It made him faint. "See you later baby." I said playfully before turning back to Rose. "You're good at that!" Rose said while I picked her up. "All in the tone of voice Rose, all in the tone of voice." I said with a laugh. "Boys." Rose said, rolling her eyes and climbing onto my back. "You'll learn to love them." I said with a giggle.

We headed out again to find the stream. I didn't remember it being this far but I figured it was the weight on my back that made it feel so far. "Are we their yet?" Rose asked in a restless voice. "Are you sure you're not an omega?" I asked playfully. "Why the hell would and omega be in this situation? She asked rudely. "Woah woah woah! Calm down. I didn't mean for it to be insulting. You'd be surprised though. I had to save my mate's butt a few times." I said. "So I'm guessing the love sick omega back there was your mate. Why him?" Rose asked. "He's the sweetest guy I know. He knows what to say when I'm sad and shows me all kinds of fun things I've missed out on my whole life. He also saved me from falling into a muddy river one time." I said dreamily. Rose rolled her eyes and pretended to barf. I assumed she wasn't really into boys yet. "I guess he's brave for an omega. So do you two have pups?" Rose asked suddenly. I blushed a bit. "No, but I've thought about asking if he wanted them." I said. "Aww that's so disgusting!" She said sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah. You think it's disgusting NOW, but later you won't." I said as we moved on. "What about you, Rose, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked. The question seemed to take her completely off guard. I looked back to see her trying to hide a blush. "Oh come on now! You can tell me. I won't tell your dad if you don't want me to." I persuaded. "Well…. There was this guy I guess you could have called my boyfriend but not anymore." She said. "Not anymore? What happened?" I asked curiously. "Well he was a good guy and all but I felt like he was rushing everything." She explained. "Rushed as in?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "As in I was starting to like it when he kissed me but he wanted to go farther" She said. I was surprised that something like that would happen to her before Alpha school. "But you said no right?" I asked. Rose laughed. "I told him to go fuck a tree." She said before laughing more. I laughed too but tried to keep my mind focused. Either the Earth decided to move the stream or I was really tired. I finally saw it off in the distance. "There it is Rose, almost there." I said, relieved. We would have to hurry up if I ever wanted to make it back to my position before the morning guard trade off where the guard was supposed to find me knocked out cold. I set Rose into the water and started to clean her fur. "Thanks for getting me here; I think I can walk now." Rose said happily. I was relieved that I didn't have to carry her into the Southern territory. "Good. I have to go now but I hope to see you again." I said before quickly running the other way. I had to be careful because the border patrol was switching soon. Familiar trees passed and I could see the dim orange glow of the sun on the horizon. Humphrey was still where I left him so I stopped to wake him up. "Humphrey, wake up!" I whispered into his ear. He jumped up and looked around. "Please tell me that wasn't a dream." He mumbled to himself. I rolled my eyes. "I probably won't be at breakfast and your surprise might have to wait a couple of days because I'm going to be recovering from a concussion. Bye, love you." I said before turning to run. "Wait! What were you doing in the North? And what concussion?" He asked curiously. "The North? Humphrey, I came back from the South." I said with a giggle. "That way? That way's the South?" He asked, pointed where I came from. "Yes." I said, starting to get a little irritated. "You must have a concussion." Humphrey said in a concerned tone. I felt a drop in my stomach. "That's south, right?" I asked nervously. "No Kate, that's north. I think I need to take you to the healers." He said as he nuzzled me. The pit opened in my stomach when I realized my mistake. There was a stream that marked the North too! I had been thinking about the North so much that I went north! "Oh no. No, no, NO! This is bad. This is very bad! Humphrey, I did exactly what I tried to prevent! I have to go." I said to a confused Humphrey before running back north. My legs took me as fast as they could. Luckily I missed crossing paths with the border patrol switch. I ran right into the now recognized North territory without thinking, all I cared about was getting Rose out. She must have been too tired to even realize she walked into the North. The Northern pack was notorious for having an impassible border patrol. I completely forgot to take that precaution. My ears picked up a sound from behind me and I felt teeth sink into my leg suddenly, making me fall. Within a second there were two wolves standing over me. "State your business!" One of them snarled. "I'm not looking for trouble; my little sister ran into your territory by mistake." I lied to get them off me. It didn't work. "Liar! No outside dirt was found today other then you! What do you say we take out the trash Kyle?" He said to the other. They smiled and before I knew it I was laying outside of the Northern territory.

I couldn't go back to my position at the cave; it would be surrounded with alphas by now. "Maybe she realized my mistake and ran to the South unharmed." I lied to myself. There was only one way I could get out of this situation. I had to go to the south and hope Rose was there. They would probably let me stay there until everything is sorted out. I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the South. Trees flew past me and small animals fled the area. It was quiet, too quiet. I looked around in a panic to locate the source of the silencer. It got me before I saw its source. I felt a load of weight smash into my side, sending me into a tree. There were sounds of cracking and my head hit a rock next to the tree. I cringed and whimpered at the pain shooting though me. I saw nothing but blurry light. My chest felt heavy and my legs were bent. The attackers were arguing above me. "Is she still awake?" One asked. "Is she dead? If not she needs help now." The other said. "No, I didn't hit her that hard. She'll be out for a day though." "Treason! Who would have ever thought?" "I know, her father is furious but do you think we took his order too far? He said "Stop her if she runs away." "And we did, just, um, forcefully." "We thought we could trust you Kate, now we may never see you again. Such a shame, I liked you too." One said before hitting me on the head and knocking me out cold.

"Give her to us!" A loud voice demanded. The leader of the North stepped down from his rock. "I am willing to do so for, a price." He said with an evil smile. My father growled. "What do you want?" He asked. "Not much, half of the Southern territory and a path to it through the West's land. I will not join your pack but if you agree I will dismiss any past aggravations you caused me." The black wolf stated. "Now I'm sure you understand our packs need for the side you want. You want the hunting grounds, correct?" The South's leader said with a raised eyebrow. "If you don't want to agree, perhaps THIS will be a fair acceptance gesture." He said coldly as he kicked Rose forward and put his claws to her throat. There was a gasp from the Southern pack. Her father looked at me and shook his head before Turing back to his daughter. "DAMNIT LET HER GO DEMETREUS! SHE HAS NO PLACE IN OUR WAR!" He yelled before taking a step forward. "Don't step on your tail Leon! If you lift one more paw I'll rip her throat out!" Demetrius threatened. Leon growled and sat down. "I agree to your offer. Does the West also agree?" Leon asked my father. "We do." He said. "You may mark your borders as soon as I have my daughter back." Leon said. "I'm happy we're at peace but I can't help thinking we accepted a Trojan horse." My father whispered. "I'd give her back but she's so entertaining! You don't mind if I keep your little whore for one more night, do you?" Demetrius asked. I got pissed when he said that. No one I know ever gets called a whore. "I won't let it be! Give her back now or we will kill all of you!" Leon said angrily. "And in doing so sealing your daughter's death!" Demetrius yelled as he dug his claws into Rose's throat so a couple drops of blood dripped out. She cried and had a pleading look to her father. Leon sighed. "I'm sorry Rose. It's best for the pack" He whispered.

Pain. That's all I felt when I opened my eyes. "She's waking up. Should we tell Winston to gather the court?" A voice above me said. "Just because she's waking up doesn't mean she can defend herself in a trial, not with a concussion. I think a healer would be a better order" Another said. "She's slept for twenty-eight hours. That's enough." "Fine but if she dies out there I'm blaming you." "I doubt Winston would allow her to stay out there long enough for that. She needs to eat soon." Their conversation ended and one ran out of the den. "Okay Kate, time to get up. I know everything probably hurts right now but I'm sure this trial will be short. Even if you are found guilty, the punishment is banishment. It could be worse and I know your mate will go with you." The nicer of the two comforted. I slowly got to my paws and almost fell over but was caught. "Easy, you still have a concussion so lean on me." A new voice said. I fluttered my eyes open and looked at the wolf that caught me. "Humphrey?" I asked sleepily. "Yes Kate, I'm here for you. I will go with you if you get banished. We can find a new pack or live on our own. Maybe have a few pups." He said. I blushed a bit but I knew he was making sure I hadn't lost my memory and knew we were mates. "Yeah, maybe." I said weakly. A grey wolf rushed in suddenly and turned to me. "Your trial is ready to proceed." He said. I took in a deep breath and turned to Humphrey. He pulled me into a hug and leaned to my ear. "No matter what happens, I will always love you but I can't stand next to you now, they won't let me. You can trust me to be with you forever and always so please trust that I'll be waiting for you." He comforted. "I will, forever and always." I said as I pressed my face to his chest and cried.

"**Our most significant opportunities will be found in times of greatest difficulty." **

― **Thomas S. Monson**

**More dreams and irony. That seems consistent so far. Once again I apologize for the long update time and I hope to have more writing time soon. Please review if you have the time and as always suggestions will be considered. I am going to write a poem for this story at the end and I might turn it into a song. If I go for the song it will be put to chipmusic and maybe piano but probably not because I haven't played it in awhile.**

**-GoldAlpha**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, wound have posted this as soon as I got home but anyone who lives in central Ohio had no power, huge storm. It's been tough managing the end of this school year but I haven't forgotten about all of you guys yet. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter 3: Trials of the past

Kate's POV

I didn't feel like I would make it through this alive. As I stepped out from the den, there were hundreds of angry eyes looking down on me. If gravity was any stronger, I would be crawling. I questioned my past decisions as even though it was summer, the bitter cold flakes of six moons past began to fall. Humphrey and Lilly showed their faces over the alphas who were in the front. They showed their sorrow for me and I knew that they had a piece of my pain. My mother didn't look sorry, which broke my heart. My parents were always there defending me from anyone trying to hurt or accuse me of something, but now I was being prosecuted by them. My father stepped out to his place on a ledge. I was sitting right where Rose was two days ago. Her blood still stained the ground but the snow was starting to hide it. There was a drop in my stomach as I remembered what happened, I wondered what had become of her. Was she still in the north? Did she make it back to the south? Is she even alive? I tried to push all of it out of my head. If Rose was dead, everything I did would have been pointless and I would have let the whole Southern pack down. "Do you know why you're here?" My dad asked suddenly, ripping me from my thoughts. I had to think about it for a second. Why was I here? I did nothing wrong. My eyes met his again. "Yes, but do you?" I asked quietly. He growled. "This isn't the time to be a smart-ass Kate! Do you know why you're here?" He asked louder. "Yes, but it's a mistake, I had to do it." I managed to choke out as my throat began to burn. My father's rage only increased with my honesty. I wasn't sure if it was safe to tell the full truth about Rose yet, especially since I didn't even know where she was. Surly her father would have let mine know about the miscommunication by now if she was home safely. Judging on the way I was being questioned I'd say the mail's coming late. "Enough! Let me make this simple." He said bitterly.

"Why did you do it?" My father asked. I could have asked the same question. As my eyes met his there was no sorrow. His soul reflected as cold as the snow beneath my bleeding paws. "It's a simple question Kate, answer it!" He spat with increasing anger. I looked over to what I used to call my family and friends. Humphrey and Lilly seemed to be the only ones that still cared about my side. Even my mother, the one I had always trusted and looked up to, now looked down on me like an outsider. No one wept for me now, I was alone. An omega like Humphrey or Lilly had no say regarding my fate at this point. My father looked to the ones who had captured me. "How hard did you hit her head?" He asked them. I may have laughed at the question, if I felt alive anymore. He turned back to me and sighed. "Kate, you helped a prisoner of the Western Pack escape from the territory and claimed you had to, why?" He asked. I thought I explained why earlier. Maybe my father is having memory problems, or I'm crazy. I didn't know any of them anymore, not even myself. Another attack of pain went through my body from the earlier attack, forcing me down. I panted as I lay in agony. "What are you doing? It's not nap time! Get up and face your pack!" He yelled. I couldn't take it anymore and began to cry. "Um excuse me, Winston sir?" A voice came from the crowd. My father turned to the voice. I looked to where he was looking to see a red and black wolf. My vision was blurred but I could tell it was Anna, the pack's main healer. "Do I have to remind you who that is? That is your daughter. If anyone should be apologizing, it's you!" She said to him. The entire pack gasped at her comment. No one would dare question the pack leader. He looked a little thrown off by her statement but kept his head high. "We shall continue this tomorrow, or the day after. Anna..." My father said. Before he could tell her what to do, she was by my side whispering words of comfort. "Shhhh. Don't cry. He still loves you; anger just has his mind blurred. I'm going to take you back to my den and fix you up, okay? Relax while I pick you up." My body hurt but my heart hurt worse. Still loved me? Funny way of showing it, sending alphas to hunt me down. I almost fell asleep on Anna's back while she carried me. Her voice woke me up. "I know why you helped her escape. I would have done the same. Well, in my head. You were brave to do it for real." She said as I was placed gently on a bed of leaves. I was here once before as a pup when I thought I broke my leg. The smell of pine was still there, taking my memories back to puppyhood. I felt Anna pour a sap-like liquid into my open wounds just like her mother had to the scrapes on my thought-to-be-broken leg two years ago. She covered the tended cuts with leaves tied in place with vines. After I was bandaged, Anna grabbed a caribou pelt salvaged from a hunt and placed it over me. I felt warmth in my heart. For the first time in two days, I felt loved. She put a paw to my forehead. "Oh my! You have a fever." She said as she pulled the pelt a little over my head to cover my ears. I didn't notice I felt sick until then. Anna ran out of the den with a piece of wood that had an indentation in it. She came back with it full of water. A few drops of something from a plant were put in it before she brought it to me. "Here, drink this. I don't know what it will do for the fever but it will help with the headache." She said. I drank the liquid extremely fast, not realizing how thirsty I was. Anna laughed a little. "Want more water?" She asked. I nodded my head. After having more water she asked me if I wanted anything to eat. I wasn't hungry so she made sure I was warm and comfortable before wishing me goodnight.

My father stepped in, sending Anna into a rage. "Don't even try to explain! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you even realize what you've done? Another day like that could kill her! I don't want to hear it. If you're not going to care for your daughter, than I will! Go ahead. Banish me, torture me, KILL ME! Some wolf has to love her, so I will. She's not going anywhere tomorrow. I won't allow her to leave that bed until she recovers. What kind of father..." She was cut off. "Anna! I came to tell you to make sure she knows the trial was moved three days from now. I know I've made some unforgivable decisions that I will never let go. Can I please talk to her?" My father asked. Anna looked at me. I didn't want to talk, especially not to him, so I shook my head no. "She needs rest. Come back noon tomorrow." She said in a cold voice. As I laid my head down, I couldn't help but ask myself, "Where did I go wrong?"

Sleep wasn't the right word to describe what I did that night, it was more of passing out from everything that had happened. I had horrible dreams about Rose being tortured by the Northern pack and more peaceful ones about her being home. None of them helped me feel any better about the reality that she was probable dead; and what was to become of me? All wolves that were to be put to death were told they would be banished, but would my father do that to me? Was it my fate to die along with Rose? My dreams were halted by voices and light. I snapped my eyes open to see Anna reporting my condition to another healer. She looked over and saw my eyes open. "Cadence, go get her food and water. I'll check on her injuries." She instructed the other wolf. Anna walked over to me and put a paw on my chest, checking my heartbeat. I groaned at the river of pain flowing through my muscles. "You're lucky nothing was broken, but you still have fractures everywhere. I don't want you walking on your own for a while, okay?" Anna said as she replaced a leaf bandage. "Okay, what time is it?" I asked weakly. She turned to look outside for a second before turning back to me. "I'd say almost noon. Humphrey came by to check on you earlier but you were asleep and he didn't want to wake you." She responded. My tail wagged happily at the mention of Humphrey as there was an empty place in my heart when he wasn't near me. I groaned as I remembered who was probably on their way right now. I wasn't mad at my father anymore; I was too weak to know hate, but I didn't want to hear endless apology. A simple "Sorry for treating you like that." and a hug would suffice just fine. The other wolf came back with a concave piece of wood filled with water and a caribou leg, my favorite part. "Thank you, I'm STARVING." I thanked gratefully. "It's been over two days since you last ate, I figured you'd be. Let me know if you want any more." Anna said soothingly. She always had a calming voice, a trait from her mother. I gratefully ate the caribou leg and drank the water. My stomach was satisfied for now.

There was a cough from the den's mouth. I looked over to see my father, eyes showing lack of sleep. "H-hey dad." I said. "Hey Kate, there are no words that can describe how sorry I am. How can I possibly..." I cut him off "Dad, please don't go into a long explanation of how sorry you are. Just give me a hug and know I forgive you." I said as I sat upright. The world spun as I stood up from lying down so long. My vision was restored to see my father crying and coming over to me. He hugged me tightly, causing me to whimper in pain. "Sorry." He apologized as he let up his grip. "Dad, no matter how many of my bones are broken by your paw, I'll still love you." I said playfully. My dad smiled and stroked my fur with his paw. I happily wagged my tail and leaned on him but a sudden thought pulled me back to reality. "Will I still be banished?" I asked sadly. He lowered his head and sighed. "That's up to the pack, but many think you've had enough pain already. I hope you know I won't let my little girl go out her on her own with such short notice. You won't leave until after you're healed if that's what the pack decides. I will visit you and Humphrey as much as I can if it comes to that. You will also be allowed into the West's territory for emergencies like injuries or illness; anything you need a healer for will be an exception of your banishment." My father explained. "Well it doesn't sound THAT bad. Although if I have to hunt on my own, *wince* I may be visiting a lot." I said, smiling uneasily. "Oh, that's another thing. If you can't get food and you're starving or you can't find shelter, come back. Just because you're banished doesn't mean you're not my daughter anymore. I'll make sure you're happy, healthy, and fed." He said warmly. "I love you, dad" I said happily. "I love you too sweetheart." He said lovingly while hugging me.

A panicked wolf suddenly ran into the den and looked around; his fur was matted and dirty. "Winston, something terrible has happened!" He said desperately. My father let go of me and turned to the panicked wolf. "Leon, what is it?" He questioned. My stomach churned when I found out who it was. Rose's father was here; what else could it possibly mean? My ears dropped and my head lowered. "My daughter Winston, the North has taken her! They said if we do not give them half of our territory by tomorrow night, they will kill her." He choked out. I lowered my head more. "By Artemis, how did they capture her?" My father asked. Leon turned to me and shakily pointed a paw. "H-her, HER it was YOU! You traitor! You gave her to the North you evil, corrupted little bitch!" He yelled before lunging at me. I screamed as I had no way to defend myself with the injuries I had, but I never felt the pain. "What's wrong with you, Can't you see she's already injured?" My father yelled as he pinned Leon down. "Let's here what your daughter has to say then, let her tell you herself." Leon said coldly. I felt sick because he was partly right; I did send Rose straight to her potential death. "Kate, I'm not sure what's happening here but for Artemis' sake, please start talking." My dad said calmly. I took a deep breath and started the story. "At Ro- the prisoner's trail, I saw a wolf get upset and run away. I had a gut feeling he might be a Northern spy, so I chased after him and was led straight to the Southern boarder. As I sat there trying to figure out what happened, Leon jumped at me and made sure I wouldn't tell anyone what I saw. The South knew of a few Northern spies in the West and wanted to take them out before they could get whatever it was they were here to get. One of the Southern wolves was Rose, Leon's daughter. Guess what our mistake was? Yeah, she was the prisoner. Leon couldn't tell you that there were spies here because panic and rumors would spread, even to the North. That's when the North would attack, at our weakest time. We made a plan for me to help her escape before you made a deal with the North for her safe return, which would be disastrous. I made some strange mistake and took her north and, left her there. I don't know how I managed to do it but it was a total accident, I swear! I have nothing against the South. I began to panic and run towards the South but was attacked and knocked out by wolves from our own pack. The next thing I remember is waking up in a cave with a lot of pain." I explained. Leon seemed to calm down through my story. He looked sorry for yelling at me and attempting to hurt me. "Kate, this means you're not guilty! You are one brave little girl for helping a united pack behind my back." My father said happily. "Winston, if you don't mind, I'd like to discuss this in private, NOW." Leon said desperately. "Oh, of course. Kate, will you be okay if I left you alone for a little while? After discussing this with Leon, I'd like to let the pack know there will be no farther trial and that you are free to stay." My dad asked. "Sure, I'll be fine here." I said, lying down. "Get your rest; I'll be back in a few hours with your mom and Lilly. I'm sure they want to see you greatly. Lilly hasn't been able to sleep well ever since you were convicted. It will do her good to see you. I'll bring Humphrey too." My father said before walking out. My world was finally coming back together, but Rose's was being pulled apart by the roots. I could only hope that her fate wouldn't be final in the North's paws. "I'll get you out, Rose, I promise." I whispered as I drifted back to sleep.

No quote

Sorry for the long wait, again. I had a project where I had to build an entire city on Google Sketchup and me being perfectionist with anything to do with architecture, I took the whole time. Luckily part of this chapter I only had to copy and paste, and it's a little shorter. This chapter was hard for me to write because there where so many things I had to consider for it to work. Yeah, I know no one wants to here my excuses. Let me know if this isn't going how you thought it would. Please review.

-GoldAlpha


End file.
